Let actions speak
by TheoneandonlyFran
Summary: Just a cute one shot, please give it a try.


**Just a cute one shot I put together when I was bored. I hope you enjoy it.**

Loud music was blasting from the radio while the silver Mercedes scs was driving down the streets. She couldn't believe that she would be this stupid but love makes you do stupid things. The light turned to red and she stopped; waiting all the while replaying the last conversation.

_I'm not jealous of her; do you really believe that?_

Tears were escaping her eyes, which she wiped away with the back of her hand; her view was becoming blurry.

_Well what else am I supposed to think?_

The question wasn't a difficult one, the answer was. She felt this way for ages but actually being this close to talking about it made her scarred. What would happen after the words left her mouth?

_You know what? I'm done, think what you like._

The light turned back to green and the car moved ones again at a very fast pace. Walking away wasn't the best decision but when it came to this one person she wasn't a genius; she was an idiot. Nothing in her whole live had ever prepared her for feeling like that and of course it hit her hard when she found out that you can't control those feelings and neither the actions that sometimes follow based on those. She should have said something; she shouldn't have just left her there with a shocked face but for ones she just couldn't deal. She was probably being stupid, to freak out over such a little thing but at the end of the day it was a little thing in a row full of facts that made her explode. She really was jealous but not for the reasons that the other girl thought, sure she was missing one of her best friends and under normal circumstances and feeling this would have been the answer but the feelings she was experiencing for the dark haired girl were not really on a friendly basis. She drove up towards the house and shut the engine off. She looked up and saw the girl in question sitting on the front step waiting for her. Slowly she made her way out of the car and walked the path up towards the house.

"I thought my car was going fast." She didn't know what else to say to the girl after what went down at school.

"Short cut." The dark haired girl explained and stood up, dusting her skirt off. "Did you really think I would let you escape after what happened at school?" It didn't really come out as a question.

"I was hoping I got a head start." The other girl tried to joke.

"Spencer, stop."

"I try to compensate what I'm about to say with my humour." It actually worked since a smile was tugging at her lips.

"Will you tell me what is going on with you?"

"I would love to but I can't." Spencer answered and looked down at her shoes.

"A question Spencer Hastings can't answer? That is really interesting." Spencer looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"It's not that interesting." Spencer said and walked past her to open the door.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I'm afraid it will ruin our friendship." Spencer answered honestly and walked towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Spenc nothing will do that, you can tell me." The other girl said waiting for the real answer.

"I'm in love with you." It just blurred out of Spencer's mouth before she could stop it now she was standing with her eyes wide open and one hand covering her mouth in the kitchen. She sighs and puts the bottle down. "Don't you understand? All this time I wasn't jealous because I was afraid that she could steal you away as a friend. I was jealous because I wanted to be the one at your side, the one you could come to when your day went wrong. I know you come to me because of A but that is different. I want to be the reason you smile when you get up in the morning and the last thought invading your thoughts before you got to bed." She looked up and saw the other girl just staring at her with her mouth hanging open. "I love you Emily." The silence that followed this statement was awful for Spencer; she just opened her heart and there was no reply.

"Spencer." There was a whisper from Emily but the other girl didn't dare to look up.

"I'm sorry. I know this has ruined everything but I just couldn't live like this."

"Spencer."

"I hope we can still be friends and please don't tell Hannah about this."

"Spencer."

"She will probably make fun of me and…"

"SPENCER!" Emily finally yelled to break the girl out of her rambling. "Will you just stop a second?! First this has not ruined our friendship at the slightest and of course I won't tell Hannah. Am I allowed to say something else?" She asked and moved towards Spencer, who could only nod. "I knew that you felt like this Spencer. I wanted to drive you off the edge so that you would finally admit it. Paige and I are not dating anymore and I asked her to help me with this so that I would finally find out about your real feelings." Spencer was so shocked that she couldn't even say a word; her mouth was opening and closing on her own. Emily smiled at her and walked even closer towards Spencer. "You know when we fought earlier all I wanted to do was one thing."

"And what was that?" Spencer asked her voice quivering slightly. Before Spencer could say anything else Emily's lips where already on hers. When they broke apart Spencer was smiling like an idiot. "You can be really stubborn and bind sometimes." Emily said and kissed her again. They were interrupted by a ring.

_Did she finally cave?_

Was Hannah's first reply over the phone. "She sure did." Emily answered and hung up with a smile.

"They knew?" Spencer asked shocked.

"Why of course."

"I can't believe…" Before Spencer could end the sentence Emily was kissing her again. Well sometimes it is better not to say anything but let actions speak.

**What did you think? Please rate and review.**


End file.
